Raistandt
Originally known as the "Pipe Wielding Girl", Raistandt is a royal demon princess / heiress / Arch-Demon of the Second Circle of Hell. She is the Heiress to the Keep of Malevolence and an important character throughout the dungeon series. Appearance Raistandt has a very young appearance (similar to the look of a ten year old as the series goes on) with long blond hair with pigtails. Her most distinguishing feature is her rainbow colored eyes. Given the nature of true demon appearance along with other tidbits, it is believed that she is thousands of years old. Pre Tower of the Mind Eaters Arc After three demons (Dog, Bluebird, and Arnett) were captured, Raistandt is sent to Pangaea to deal with the Ganthian threat. This was her first mission and kind of like her "summer job" sort of. With her two rooks Ai and Oi by her side, she began to form an alliance. This alliance would come to consist of Lord Blood, The Dashing Phantom (with his fiance the Crystal Princess), and The Mind Eaters. This group would hold up in The Tower of the Mind Eaters and assist in the machinations that took place there. Tower of the Mind Eaters Arc Raistandt would first appear as "The Pipe Wielding Girl" (because of the large smoking pipe she carried around with her) on floor two of the tower, casually moving away from the party. As the players dealt with her two rooks, she would take a teleporter to the tower's basement where she would be formally confronted. During the ending stages of Phase 2 she would tear open a Rift that numerous artifacts, hostiles, and other things would rain down upon the party. The Shattered Sword of Kings would be one of the artifacts from the rift that she would claim. The Rift would eventually make the area very chaotic (with the Rift not only dropping in some hostiles, but aggroing nearly all the hostiles in the basement as well), and she would seemingly lay down the SSOK. The group and Raistandt would make their way out of the basement to the third floor of the Tower...but not before Raistandt blasted them from behind with the SSOK. She would run off towards the Moon Room and become one of the final bosses of the game Moon Room Mayhem During the dual boss room phase. The players of the Moon Room would face down Raistandt as the players of the Sun Room faced down The Crystal Princess. Raistandt would slaughter the entire moon group with her Shattered Sword of Kings, only being nicked once by the Red Miles. It is here that one of the longest surviving players up to that point, Tom the Monk, was slain. She would move to the Sun Room to see how The Crystal Princess was doing with the other group Sun Room Shuffle Raistandt would enter the Sun Room to find that the Crystal Princess had been defeated. She would engage the remaining players and proceed to cause more mayhem. Since the SSOK was causing a ton of trouble, Plum disarmed her of hit using Drynwyn and took it for himself...Plum would come to realize that the SSOK wasn't fond of being stolen from Raistandt as it stuck to him and began sucking his life energy Raistandt tried to use this to her advantage and work in conjunction with the SSOK to take out Plum. She casted herself with Invisibility, hoping she could sneak around, kill Plum, and take the SSOK back...unfortunately she forgot about the injury she sustained from the Red Miles and the dripping blood reduced the effectiveness of this strategy... Kahu would proceed to destroy the SSOK itself, while Plum and ANGE would beat down on the not so invisible Rainstandt. Raistandt would fall slain and the players would progress. Post Tower of the Mind Eaters Arc Raistandt had returned / been sent back to Hell upon her defeat. Apparently the SSOK would eventually find its way back to her and return to her hands. She waited in Hell for a time, having failed her summer job, to wonder what to do next The Crystal Skycity Arc Raistandt would hear word of The Glimmering King sending out a Call to all manner of adventurers and people to meet at The Crystal Skycity (particularly The Hall of All Colors) for a mission to save his missing daughter. Raistandt would use this opportunity to invade The Crystal Skycity. The Hall of All Colors would act as ground zero for her demon invasion due to that having the highest concentration of adventurers / people meeting for the Kings mission. The Crystal Skycity would eventually be destroyed and parts of it would fall to the ground (some parts burying into the ground which would lead to how the events of the arc would begin). The Crystal Palace, however, did not sink into the ground. Raistandt and her small army of fiends, demons, and other allies would take The Crystal Palace for themselves (making it their new home) and would also capture the Crystal King. Truman's Last Crusade Arc Raistandt would direct her forces (to some extent) throughout the arc. She mainly spent her time in The Throne Room with The Glimmering King, making a brief appearance to give Goggles and Lingerie some orders and discuss the status of the battle. Eventually the Infiltrator Squad makes their way to The Throne Room to confront Raistandt. Barry (who had also joined the group) would parlay with Raistandt for a moment to distract her, saying that he would sacrifice the Crystal King to summon Snow Black to deal with the others (Raistandt seemed somewhat intrigued in the idea of watching Snow Black kill the remaining survivors...she probably didn't seem too worried about potentially facing Snow Black herself either). However, once he got close enough he grabs the Crystal King and tries to run away! Raistandt doesn't seem to really care about this turn of events though. A fight would break out and Raistandt would soon send the whole palace flying. The final battle would eventually take place outside with the remaining survivors converging on the area. They manage to mortally wound her when she asks to "surrender" to them (she also mentions something about being grounded by her dad). The party debates for awhile on what to do since they had no means of restraining her and lose focus. This gives Raistandt a chance to attack them all with the Shattered Sword of Kings, wiping out the party. However, she had also killed Cat (who was nearby with Barry) in the attack, which results in time being reset. Barry would stop the previous events from unfolding by killing Raistandt before she could sneak attack the party. Demon's Fall Arc Raistandt would make a brief appearance during an interlude when she (along with Jake) would go to see Argento for status on if anyone had come through the Gate. After talking to him a bit about the Angels and the nature of how things worked before Heaven had been closed off, they would hear the news and a state of emergency would be declared. Dark Princess Arc Raistandt would make a brief appearance interrogating two Angels on who had slain them (they state it was the Ancient Elf). After she finishes interrogating them she would also speak to Blink (who had arrived) after hearing that she had been fighting Angels. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Raistandt (along with Goggles and Spurs) would meet with Scout Lewis on the 666th floor of the Dain Library. They inform her that they would assist the Rebellion in the fight against Bloody Mary in the East. When the battle came the demons would help a lot wiping out many enemy forces, but would eventually leave when they become bored (as things had been "too easy"). Their assistance would help greatly in the overall outcome though.Category:ITD1 Characters Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters